ryerson_mock_upfandomcom-20200213-history
The International Living and Learning Centre
The International Living and Learning Centre (herein referred to as the ILLC) is a Ryerson residence building located at 240 Jarvis St. It is 11 storeys tall and can accommodate 252 students in its single rooms (the ILLC is a former hotel built in 1987 and its rooms reflect this (see below)).http://www.ryerson.ca/studentservices/housing/resaccommodations/illc/ The Rooms An official summary of the rooms can be found here, on the Student Housing Services website. Because our Wiki is designed to be an informal resource, as our research found this was preferred by first year students, the purpose of this prototype page will not simply be to describe the length of the rooms and what is included. The Wiki is designed less for giving viewers a basic overview like a Wikipedia page, and less for describing the best-case, idealized scenario like an official Ryerson page (acting as essentially promotional material). It is designed to pass on knowledge that would be useful to the viewers (primarily first-year students) whether that knowledge be complications, inconveniences, or realities that clash with their expectations. This does not mean the Wiki will simply list bad things about Ryerson that one can't read about on the university's website. There is also plenty of positive information within the experiences of later-year students. Instead the Ryerson Wiki would be filled with all kinds of information which is unbiased and posted only with the intention of making students more knowledgeable and smoothing the transition to university life. This information may include maps, study tips, and productivity and resource gems. A few ILLC room notes are... * There are a total of 12 individual outlets within the unit. Two of these are in the bathroom, another to may be located somewhat inconveniently beneath a bedside table, and the rest of which may be quickly used (or most of them anyways) by the T.V., lamp(s), mini-fridge, printer, alarm clock, and charger(s), should the student choose to bring them or keep them plugged in. Depending on the student's lifestyle a power bar may be a useful purchase. * Depending on which side the room is located the view may range from quite beautiful (a view down Gould street and the shimmering Ryerson Image Centre) to quite bland (an office building with lights that stay on all night). ** In some rooms the curtains do not close fully, letting light in at one side (which could be a disturbance if facing the office building). Some students may find a face mask useful for getting to sleep easier in spite of this. * Puncturing the wallpaper is prohibited, so investing in ulterior methods of using wall hangings is required. * The air conditioning works quite well, and the rooms are naturally a comfortable temperature. Making sure the AC is in proper order (and entering a work request if not) is suggested. * The rooms are lit fairly well, however the desk area could certainly use extra lighting. * A single Ethernet port is the whole of a single room's Internet access. Purchasing a router or other such device can provide the room with Internet for many devices. The Floors Each floor consists of around 30 people, with one Residence Adviser who organizes floor trips and events, as well as who acts as a sort of mentor. Every floor also has its own kitchen (consisting of a fridge, oven/cooking element, sink, and microwave with various cupboards), lounge (with tables, couches, air conditioning, T.V., and garbage disposal), and laundry room (with one washer and one dryer). Some notes that students might have posted on the Wiki include... * Students are automatically given $50 for laundry on their OneCard. The laundry costs $2.00 for the washer and an extra $1.50 for the dryer. A fold-able drying rack can be an economic tool. * Garbage can accumulate in the lounges before being taken out, as the ILLC does not have garbage chutes. This causes the lounges to sometimes smell quite bad. * There are floor meetings every Tuesday for approximately half an hour each. The Living * A student must essentially keep their Rez ID card and OneCard with them at all times. There are fees for losing them. * Quiet hours start at 11:00pm on weekdays and 1:00am on Friday and Saturday nights. * A Metro and Rabba's Fine Foods grocery store are located each two minutes of walking from the building. ** The Metro gives students a 10% discount on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays if the student shows the cashier their OneCard. ** The Metro is open until midnight, and the Rabba's is open 24 hours. * Guests require photo identification to sign in. * Overnight guests are allowed, gender is not an issue. They can only be signed in a total of 9 times a month by a single resident, and not more than 3 nights in a row by the same student. * There is an ice machine on floor four.